Galactica Returns
by Connor846
Summary: A ship's duty is never truly done while humanity still needs her. An AU of what could have happened after the BSG finale.  Version 2.0, the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BattleStar Galactica, nor did I create these characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

I have removed the old version of this story as I felt that it needed a complete rewrite, to make more sense and to flow more smoothly.

I hope you enjoy it. All constructive reviews will be appreciated.

Connor

* * *

… _All this has happened before and all this will happen again. _

_But something said that it's going to be a little bit different this time around …_

**XXXXXX**

**150,000 Before Present  
Cylon Colony Ship  
Just before destruction**

All was silent in the airless halls that had once been the main home of the Cylon race. Everywhere one looked, bodies lay, suffocated by the abrupt decompression and explosions caused by the dead hand of the raptor pilot Racetrack.

However, if there was anyone left alive, they would have sensed a … presence making its way through the halls. It grounded itself in what was once a main control room, coming to rest over the one of the Cavil's.

Slowly at first, but then picking up speed, something seemed to coalesce and take shape. What appeared after a second or two was, for all intents, another copy of Cavil. There was a difference, however. Cavil's eyes had been filled with rage at the perceived injustices of his creators. This being held none of that rage. There was only a cold, calculating malevolence apparent in the dark eyes.

It stood stock still for a second before swinging its gaze to the body below. If there had been any air, or anyone left alive to listen, they would have heard the being speak in low tones.

"I had such high hopes for you and your people Cavil." it said. "You were the perfect agents of destruction, or so I thought. You could have been so much more, especially if you were under my tutelage. Well, a hell of a lot of good _His_ plan did for you. Now, it seems, I shall have to take matters into my own hands. But you … you were too weak."

It moved its gaze over to the various other bodies that lay in contorted poses in and around the room.

"Yes … too weak … too … human" it said. "I think it's time to start this cycle over with something completely different."

Something caused its head to lift up sharply, its gaze focusing outward and inward at the same time. Smiling, it said:

"Ah … so they are aware of me. Excellent. Let the game begin"

And with that, the entity disappeared.

Outside, the Cylon colony ship finally succumbed to the gravitational effects of the black hole that it was orbiting. With no station keeping measures being enacted, the ship started to move faster and faster towards the hole until the massive gravitational forces finally crushed it out of existence.

**XXXXXX**

**150,000 Before Present  
Just After Settlement  
Tanzania, Africa**

The Angel who had helped to implement God's plan cocked her head as she stared at the retreating figures whose form she copied. Her, and her companion, were sincere in the fact that all the Colonial's lives were too be much easier from now on.

They both stood, with arms around each other, watching the last of the people climb the ridge. According to God's plan, these people would be bothered no more, and their ancestors would go on to achieve wonderful things.

It seemed that the cycle had been broken, for good this time. It would be interesting to watch how humanity developed from this point on, with the Cylons and Humans joining into one species.

The woman, wearing the form of the Cylon Six, looked on with a small smile, which inexplicably faltered after a moment. She turned to look at her companion, who wore the form of Dr. Baltar.

He looked just as grave as she did at the moment.

"He's back" she said.

"Yes, so it would seem" replied her companion.

"What do you think He will want us to-" she stopped abruptly, as if listening to a distant voice. Her companion had the same stance and pose. Both remained that way for a short while

"Well. It seems that we have work to do, again" he said.

"Have faith, God's plan will work out in the end" she replied.

"You know it hates being called that" he replied, with a smirk.

They both shifted their gazes towards the area where the Colonials and Cylons had disappeared. Both species had gone through so much pain and suffering, it was time for them to lay down their duties and burdens, and rest for a while. Their work was done for now.

That didn't mean that the far, far future wouldn't need them, though.

With a nod to her companion, they both disappeared and started setting another part of God's plan in motion.

**XXXXXX**

**BattleStar Galactica  
Approaching the Sol System Sun  
CIC **

The Angel, the female Six version, appeared on the upper level reaches where the body of Samuel Anders lay at rest.

Lightly trailing her hand along the surface of the liquid there, she spoke to the quiescent figure.

"Sam … wake up Sam"

Sam didn't seem to respond till she carefully laid one hand on the inactive arm. Then his eyes shot open and a stream of babble came forth

"Direct shot, orders from Admiral. Avoid coronal mass ejection. Yellow star, sunshine. Conduit A-34 irregularity. Streaming ... streaming … streaming. The Watchtower beckons, fate rides upon the winds of chance once more! … You, I, do not belong here."

The babble ceased immediately as soon as Angel-Six laid her other hand on his forehead. She could tell that he was degrading fast and her time was limited in what she needed to accomplish. Closing her eyes, she re-adjusted a little of his damaged brain structure, in order to accomplish what she needed.

"Sam … listen to me carefully. You need to prep the _Galactica_ for another jump."

Sam's eyes moved frantically, swiveling back and forth as if watching or reading information that was coming to him.

"Negative. Hull structure on frames 34 thru 61 and 68 thru 77 is disarticulated … compromised. There is a 12 percent chance of successful jump without destruction of _Galactica_." He replied, with tears rolling down his face. "We long for peace. Re-routing fuel distribution. Heat exchanger synchronization start. Kara was never mine … prepping for jump."

Outside, where the fleet of ships was slowly being drawn into the gravity well of the sun to be destroyed, the _Galactica_ began slowing herself, leaving her compatriots behind.

Back beside Sam, Angel-Six gave a little smile to the shell of a man that lay in the tank.

"You've done well Sam. He is pleased. And we know that you have suffered a great deal during the completion of this part of the plan. You shall have what you seek most as your reward. You shall become one with the universe, becoming a part of perfection … as you desire."

And with a wave of her hand, the body of Samuel Anders disappeared, his mind and consciousness scattering across the cosmos. With her task done, Angel-Six gracefully stood up from beside the tank and looked around. She closed her eyes and sought out the spirit of the ship.

"I know you have fought long and hard to keep those in your care safe … and you are tired." she said "But there is need of you in the future. A great evil is growing that will threaten the human race far into the future. You will help to ensure their safety and security … one last time"

As if in response to her impassioned speech, the control room seemed to pause. As if giving her consent, the metal on _Galactica_ groaned, as if grunting a reply. Angel-Six seemed to listen to the unspoken response and replied:

"Just as gruff and stubborn as your Master … but yet, not willing to give up your duty … just like him. Fret not, we will make you whole again, and soon it will be time to save humanity once again. Now old girl, let us get you fixed up … for you shall see your people again, and help save them one last time."

And with that statement, Angel-Six stood and extended her arms. Nothing appeared to happen immediately. Six bore down harder with her will and then … metal started groaning somewhere on the ship.

**XXXXXX**

**Somewhere Else  
Someplace Else  
Sometime Else**

Kara Thrace was lost.

She had known it was her time to leave, and she had said her goodbyes to everyone. What she hadn't known at the time was how it would hurt so much. Saying goodbye to Sam had merely been a paper cut, while saying goodbye to Lee had felt like she was ripping a hole in her very being.

Now she stood in an area that could only be described as … white. There were no walls of any sort, and she couldn't even tell if it was a floor she was standing on. This wasn't quite the reception she had figured upon. No Elysian fields, no ancestors greeting her … nothing.

She had no idea where she was and what was to become of her.

"You know" said an accented voice, from behind her "I keep telling her that we should do something with this place. Add a little color, you know. Maybe some earth tones to match all this white …"

Kara spun around to see a figure wearing a business suit and dark sunglasses. She said nothing as she eyed him up and down, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Oh FRAK this!" she said, turning completely away and stalking off, anger evident in her features. "I am not spending eternity stuck in hell with Giaus Frakking Baltar!"

She literally stomped off away from the Angel who stood there with a perplexed look on his face.

"Wait!" he called after her. "I'm not Baltar!"

"Yeah, right" she yelled, not looking back over her shoulder. "And I'm the queen of Caprica!"

Suddenly she slammed into someone's chest. Incredibly, there in front of her stood the Baltar figure.

"I'm pleased to meet you then, your Majesty" he said, mocking her with a graceful little bow.

Giving him a quizzical look, she did another about face only to be greeted with him in front of her again. Sighing, with a defeated look on her face, she slumped down to the ground.

"Are you here to conduct me to hell for my sins? Is this purgatory?" she asked.

Leaning down a little, the Baltar Angel placed his hand on her shoulder and started talking.

"No child, this isn't purgatory and you aren't going to hell. Think of this as more of a 'waiting room'. As a matter of fact, you were supposed to have gone on to some well deserved rest and your reward. Alas, we're going to have to delay that for a while."

Kara looked up, questions dancing through her eyes.

"You're really not him" she said. "I really was hoping to meet Le- … I mean Sam, in heaven."

"Kara" he continued "Sam won't be joining you later … or ever. He wasn't the one that was meant for you. It is his purpose to be something more than what he was. But that's neither here nor there. My purpose for retrieving you is that there is a great evil that is growing in the Galaxy. Your skills and dedication to humanity will be needed once more."

Kara's head pitched forward between her knees upon hearing this news and cried.

"I've done everything you asked. I've lost everyone that I've loved and cared about. I want this to end … I just want peace. I just want Lee." she said, part of her surprised to hear those last few words coming out of her mouth.

A sad look came over Angel Baltar's face. Yes, he and Angel Caprica had manipulated events to end the cycle … and many, including Kara, had suffered … but that didn't mean he wasn't without a sense of compassion.

"Kara, look at me" he said.

Looking up at him through tear streaked eyes; she found a sense of nobility and compassion gazing down upon her. Continuing his words, he held out a hand for her to grasp.

"Kara, God knows what you've done and what you've suffered through … as well as what Lee has suffered through. There is much to be done, but I promise you this … you will be reunited with Lee Adama and it'll be a bit less of a bumpy road this time around"

Upon hearing that piece of news, Kara reigned in her emotions and grasped the hand that was held out to her. Looking at the Angel, she quirked an eyebrow and said:

"Alright, let's get this show on the road"

The Angel smiled upon her agreement and closed his eyes in preparation to move her out of the 'waiting room' as he called it. But, before he could, a hand grasped his shoulder. He opened his eyes again to find Kara's face a few inches from his.

"One last thing ... If you frak with me and Lee, or anyone else I care about … I will find you and I will end you … got it?" she said.

For the first time in all of his existence the Angel experienced an emotion that he identified as fear. He truly believed that she would find a way to come after him and hurt him.

_Damn, what a scary woman_ he thought.

With a small stuttering shake of his head, he closed his eyes and they both disappeared from the waiting room.

**XXXXXX**

**Sol System  
BattleStar **_**Galactica**_

The massive form of _Galactica_ cruised silently through the heavens, the fleet she had so doggedly fought to protect cruising by her side … straight towards their imminent destruction at the heart of the sun.

To the unassuming eye, her broken form was completely silent, with only cold and darkness permeating through her form. However, something was happening aboard her. It was extremely slow, having taken the not so inconsiderate willpower of the being known as Angel-Six to make it happen.

Almost as if pushed and guided by an unseen hand, the metal she was made of started to move itself back into place. Hours passed, but a noticeable effect began to take shape.

Cracks in her structure were being welded together, structural beams were straightening out, and fundamental changes were occurring at the molecular level.

She was still beaten and bruised, but eventually she no longer resembled the broken vessel that the Colonials surrendered to the sun. She once again began to resemble the aged warrior that had carried the heart of humanity through its many trials.

Still though, she continued on her course straight towards her doom.

On the top of the broad back of the ship, Angel Six appeared. She stood quietly for a moment, marveling at the sight laid out before her. _Galactica_ had been returned to a better condition that when she made her suicide attempt towards the sun. The broken back and lines of the ship had straightened out, and a significant portion of the battle damage had … healed, for lack of a better word.

Turning around to face the interior of the system, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She may have been an Angel of God, but what she was about to do was no easy task.

Raising her arm, an unspoken command was sent to the ship. Inside levers moved without human hands to guide them, and programs were set in motion. The giant landing bay pods began a silent journey towards their retracted position. In the engine room, the very heart of the warrior, the FTL drives already in motion from Sam, began to spin faster and faster.

Angel-Six concentrated even more and then lowered her hand a few inches. In response, the star pattern in front of Galactica could be seen to sort of … ripple in front of her. With a large smile on her face, she kneeled down to pat the exterior of the spaceship. Then, she did the most curious thing. She spoke to it.

"_Galactica_ … it is time." She said, and closed her eyes in concentration.

Inside the airless interior, the FTL drives reached their maximum revolution, building up a charge in the capacitors that made her jumping possible. The Angel once again closed her eyes and concentrated.

In front of the ship, the distortion that had formed appeared to be moving even closer, almost touching the bow of _Galactica_. With sweat beads almost breaking out on her forehead, she telekinetically programmed a jump for a near-Earth position and then turned the key for the jump sequence.

The bright light that indicated the jump drive doing its work appeared at the bow. She flung her other hand up in a stop gesture and gritted her teeth at the strain. The gathering of light paused at the bow and hung there, just as the distortion caught up with it.

With a small yell, she swiftly brought both hands together with a resounding smack, allowing the distortion and the jump wormhole to join together. If there had been sound in space, the resulting explosion of space and light that traveled back to consume the ship would have been that of a resounding _boom_!

When the light dissipated, there was only Angel-Six hanging in space. Satisfied that her work was complete, she looked back towards the old fleet which was now making their way into the sun. Turning her attention back towards the small blue orb that hung there, she quietly disappeared.

**XXXXXX**

**Earth  
Colonial Settlement Village**

Angel Six appeared in the small village square that had been erected over the last few days, watching all the people move around her. She turned slightly when she felt another presence beside her.

"Well, we've got the ball rolling." said Angel Baltar. "Now, we watch and guide the development of humanity for the next 150,000 years or so and wait."

Angel Six said nothing as her gaze fixated on a child and another woman who were weaving fronds into a small basket.

"You know something? Kara Thrace … really scary" he said.

Angel Six turned to him and graced him with a sarcastic smile.

"Aww is the big bad Angel afraid of a mere mortal?" she asked.

"Look, she's scary … and crazy … and won't let anything stand in her way once she's made up her mind. If we didn't need her so bad, I'd dump her in _His_ hands and let _Him_ deal with her. He made her after all …"

"Be that as it may" she responded "Kara, Lee, Adama, Roslin, Tyrol, Tigh … All of them … they will be needed in the future, but for now let us leave them and continue our preparations."

With a silent nod, both Angels disappeared, leaving to do their preparations for the defense of Order and Harmony against the forces of Chaos and Destruction. The child who was weaving the baskets looked up and stared straight at the spot where the two had been standing.

Hera Agathon smiled and returned to her task.

**XXXXXX **

**Outer Earth Orbit  
Someplace … between.**

Silently, the massive ship sat suspended between the stars. It is unknown what Angel-Six had done or where exactly she moved the ship to, in this space between spaces … this other dimension. All we do know is that it is someplace where Demon Cavil could not go, nor could he look.

Throughout the BattleStar Galactica, nothing moved and not even a dust mote stirred. Although a ship couldn't be called alive, per say, she knew … deep in her structural bones, she knew … that her Masters would one day return and she would feel the boots of men walking on her decks again, the pounding of tools on her metal skin.

So for now she slept … waiting … for one day she would be needed again.

And on that day the oppressors of humanity, those who dared challenge her, would feel her renewed fury …


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BattleStar Galactica, nor did I create these characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

* * *

**149,950 Before Present  
Colonial Village Settlement  
Tanzania, Africa**

Lee Adama was tired.

Seated on the porch of the small cabin that he had built for himself almost twenty years ago, he watched the setting sun and reflected on the past. He knew what was coming and that he didn't have much time left.

For the past fifty years he had wandered this new planet they had found, exploring everywhere that he possibly could. He walked over many different areas, seen all sorts of wonderful things. Heck, he had even built a wooden ship, not unlike the one that had graced his father's desk on _Galactica_, and sailed her over the many oceans that this planet holds.

As he explored he had also checked up on the different settlements of humanity that had been dispersed across the globe.

Some areas held prosperous, thriving people who were adapting well to a new life. They had welcomed him with open arms. He had seen their growth and was there to basically witness the birth of a new culture. Something that wasn't Cylon, wasn't human, or even the human native of this planet … it was something new.

Others … he hadn't found any signs of life in their encampments. _It was to be expected_ he thought with a mental sigh. _Some will not have adapted to survive here._

The saddest one of all had been discovering Tyrol. The chief had gone to be alone on some islands in the north. Lee and his crew sailed to them in the course of their adventures, only to discover his body in a remote cave.

Doing what he could for a friend; Lee had buried his body and had one of his Cylon crewmembers say some prayers over the small grave.

However, there had always been one thought that had remained ever present in the back of his mind. It was a name.

Kara.

Like he had promised, she hadn't been forgotten. He had told the tales of Starbuck, the legendary Kara Thrace, to all the people that he had come across. And she always remained ever present in his mind. Sometimes … he could even feel her presence by his side.

It made him ache for her even more.

Sighing to himself, he chased the morbid thoughts away and rose to go indoors. As he did so, though, something made him pause and sit back down on his chair. There was a heavy feeling in his chest, reminding him of how it felt to punch it full throttle when he and Kara were racing their Viper's through the CAP patrols, weaving through the ships and dancing with each other.

The CAP memories brought a full blown smile to his face, one that had often had the effect of getting him in and out of trouble. Truth be told, it was more of a shit eating grin … one that he hadn't used in a long time, probably since the day Kara had disappeared.

"Now there's the cocky flyboy I've been waiting to see for a while" said a voice near him.

Startled at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in fifty years, Lee whipped his head around to find the very object of his thoughts standing just off to his side.

"Oh Frak … I've gone senile. Now I'm starting to hallucinate. You're dead and gone. Go away. Let me at least have my pleasant dreams about you." said Lee.

"What? Oh, I forgot you couldn't see me the whole time you've been on Earth. It's really me, Lee. And I've come-"

Lee jumped out of his chair and put his hands up to his head, completely cutting her off from what she was about to say ... All the while not noticing just how fast he jumped, how it didn't hurt his joints to do so, and how his voice no longer held the raspy quality to it.

"Frak off hallucination! I'm not listening to you! You've haunted my dreams and waking thoughts for the last fifty years! Fifty years of thinking about you and not being able to see or touch you. And now that I'm losing my mind you've come to torture me some more. Uh-uh, not happening."

"But Lee, you've-"

"Not listening!"

"For the love of-"

"Still not listening!"

"You are such a child!"

"Go away!"

"Oh FRAK this!"

Kara marched over to where Lee stood with his arms still held over his ears and grabbed him by one shoulder. Spinning him around with her left hand, she pulled the other back and let fly a vicious right hook.

Lee, completely thinking she's a hallucination, was caught off guard by the impact to his jaw. It proceeded to knock him back down off the steps and he landed ass first in the dirt below.

He wasn't quite sure how long he lay on the ground before Kara marched over and offered her hand to help him up. Sighing in acceptance that he had completely lost his mind, he stared up at her smartass grin and reached for her offer of assistance.

As he reached up, he noticed something. His hands were no longer the old gnarled claws that he had been stuck with the last few years. As a matter of fact, he looked down to see himself clad in his colonial greens. He looked towards Kara and said the first thing that came to mind.

"What?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, you Frakking idiot!" she replied. She pointed back towards the porch.

There, head slumped down on his chest, no longer breathing, was the face that Lee had come to see in reflections over the years. Getting up and brushing the nonexistent dirt off, he couldn't quite seem to pull himself away from looking at his own dead body.

"Hey" said Kara's gentle voice "You had a good run of things, but it's your time."

"I know" he replied "I was sort of expecting it … but this isn't what I expected, ya know what I mean?"

"I know. We'll talk about the particulars of it later … but first there's something that I've been waiting fifty years to do."

While she was saying that, Kara circled around in front of Lee and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. A questioning look came over his face, and the only response he got was a thousand watt smile from Kara. Leaning in towards him, she said:

"For once, flyboy, it's just you and me. There's nothing to get in the way, no one to get in the way for that matter. No Sam, no duty, no destiny, no stupid Frakking angels … nothing. Just you and me for a while before we're needed again."

And with that statement, she raised her head to meet Lee's lips as his instinctually came down to meet hers.

It almost seemed as if the universe itself paused for a moment, allowing for that fact that something that was meant to be had finally come to pass. After they finished the prolonged kiss, Kara let a single tear shed down her face and buried her head in Lee's chest. His arms came up and wrapped around her, finally believing that this was real.

And for once, all was right between Lee Adama and Kara

They stood like that for a while, basking in the rays of the setting sun. "Now come on" she said "Your Dad and Laura are waiting for you, along with everyone else. All of us have a lot to talk about and plan for."

Lee raised his head above hers and got a far away look to his eyes. "It's not over yet, is it" he said, in more of a statement than a question.

"No" she said, stepping back from him and taking his hand "But we've got a long while to enjoy ourselves before we're needed again".

Squeezing the hand that she held tighter, he said:

"As long as we're together"

And with that, both figures disappeared from the clearing in front of the house.

As soon as they were gone, though, a figure stood up and moved a tree branch out of the way. Hera Agathon smiled a genuine smile full of warmth as she stared at the spot the lovers had occupied. Shaking her head once, she started up towards the cabin.

Upon reaching the figure seated on the porch she paused for a second and stroked the soft white hair of Lee's head. He had been the last of the old Colonials to pass on and she would genuinely miss him while she was in this plane of existence. He had been part father figure and part teacher for her. He would be missed by all their community.

Standing up, she went inside the cabin to find something to bury him with. She may have known where his spirit went to, but his body didn't deserve to be desecrated. She would perform this one last duty for the last Colonial.

**XXXXXX **

**Unknown Planet  
Thousand's of light years from Earth  
90,000 Before Present**

Jucar was a harsh world.

It held glaring hot deserts, icy regions that could freeze something solid in a few minutes and overall very few temperate zones. In addition, the planet was a boiling torrent of volcanic and seismic activity.

But one thing that it did hold was life.

There existed a primal creature which, although generally human shaped, was radically different. It stood taller than the average human with a bigger mass. One subject that was being observed stood at almost seven feet high. They had pronounced foreheads with jutting jaws and a bronze hue cast to their skin, with fine hair covering all of their bodies. In addition to that, under the skin could be seen many bunched muscle groups which indicated an abnormally strong individual.

Yes, this was a fearsome creature indeed. It had to be to survive in this environment. A small tribe lingered near the edge of a river, collecting food and water.

It was this group that Demon Cavil found.

He appeared standing on a rock ledge, looking down, while holding his chin in one hand. Standing still, he appeared to be studying the beings below and trying to come to a decision. As he watched, a fight broke out amongst the older adult males and the whole tribe focused on the fight. With much screaming and hollering, the largest male proceeded to beat the smaller one down with a bone. When it was finally over, the male raised his bloody war club high and let loose a challenging scream to the heavens.

"So you're one of their little projects, eh? I think you'll do nicely." he mumbled to himself.

Demon Cavil knew about the other Angels orders to seed the galaxy with life. He had spent a long time looking for a group that would fit his needs. And now, he had found them.

Transporting himself down amongst the group, he sized up the leader, the one who had just won the fight. Although they couldn't see him, he spoke as if they could see and hear him.

"Yes, yes, I like what I see. You'll do nicely." He said as he raised his hand. With a small wave of his hand, he started a process that would make them into his agents of chaos. No one on this planet could see it, but small changes were happening at the genetic level. These would be passed on to his offspring, which would disseminate through the whole planetary population.

Satisfied that his work was done, Demon Cavil disappeared. He would keep a watchful eye on them, guiding them along the course that he chose … a course of chaos, until such time as he could throw them at humanity and wipe them all out. It would be the ultimate slap in the face to God, he thought, to watch his precious species be annihilated.

All was quiet for a few minutes after he disappeared, with the tribe going about their daily routine. Unnoticed by them though, a tall figure in a red dress stood on the edge of their encampment.

Angel-Six started forward, wandering through the small crowd looking around and casting small glances at each one. Finally settling her gaze upon the leader, she gave a small grin and walked over to him. She stood there for a short little bit, squinting her eyes as if peering at something very small. The leader was completely oblivious to her presence the whole entire time.

Eventually she said something out loud:

"Ah ha, I see what you did there."

Cavil had altered the fundamental genetic structure to produce an overly aggressive race of warriors.

_Well_ she thought to herself _then this'll be a surprise in a few thousand years._

She waved her upraised hand over the leader and then stepped back. Satisfied that she had done all she could for now, she looked around once more and then disappeared.

Life went on for the leader and his tribe, completely ignorant of the role that their race would come to play thousand of years later …


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BattleStar Galactica, nor did I create these characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

* * *

**1200 years Before Present  
Planet Jucar**

The scene that lay spread out before Demon Cavil was one of wholesale slaughter and chaos.

The feuding Jucar clans had met upon the fields and had done battle with each other. The result was an almost ninety percent loss of everyone on both sides. Eventually, both clans had retired to lick their wounds and contemplate how they would visit more death upon their hated enemies.

He transported himself down to the battlefield and walked slowly among the dead. A satisfied smile forming upon his face, he spoke out loud even though no one could hear him.

"Not quite as savage as I expected, but I can work with this. It's certainly a lot better than those emotionally damaged Cylons. These people live for the battle! Now, just how do I get them moving along a little faster?"

And with that sentence he disappeared, off somewhere else to work his machinations.

Unnoticed or either ignored by Demon Cavil, a lone warrior also wandered through the fields of the dead. If Cavil had stuck around a few more minutes he would have seen something that would have disturbed him greatly.

A look of profound sorrow crossed the warriors face as he examined each one of the fallen bodies. He could be heard mumbling under his breath in the guttural Klingon language, alternating between prayers for the dead and being appalled at the sheer carnage that had no purpose.

The horror he was displaying was distinctly a human like emotion.

Cavil's manipulations were supposed to have removed that entirely. He had set out to create a race of sociopaths that took pleasure in the kill. Unbeknownst to him though, Angel-Six had mitigated what he had done, letting the planets nature take care of the evolution for the species … as it should have been.

Yes, they were still a furious warlike and violent race … but they had the potential to be something more.

This was the thought that Angel-Six noted when she appeared by the warriors side. She walked a slow circle around the kneeling warrior, judging if he was the one or not. According to some preset criteria, he appeared to pass her test and she spoke to him in his mind, but not in a voice that he could hear.

"Tahren, rise up. It is time for you to meditate and learn new things." She said to him.

Tahren the Warrior stood and looked towards a mountain in the distance. Making his way over there after several days, he sat in quiet contemplation looking at the moon and stars, his mind open to new thoughts swirling around in his head.

Unbeknownst to him, Angel-Six sat quietly beside him, whispering tales of Honor and Hope in his head.

**XXXXXX**

**100 years Before Present  
Workshop of Kanjis  
Jucar**

Chief Imperial Technician Kanjis was at an impasse.

Imperator Mathos was pushing for some way to travel their solar system much faster, in the search for more resources. He, like all Jucar, served the Empire in any way possible. He had longed to join the ranks of Warriors, but his talent for mathematics and understanding of mechanical devices precluded that.

Still, it was a great honor to serve the emperor in any fashion … if only he could figure out how.

In that instant, the thought came to him about wormholes and bending space. Struck by inspiration, he grabbed a notepad and started writing furiously. In a matter of days, Kanjis had worked out the theoretical equation to make an FTL jump happen.

The designs for such a device flowed from his hand on to the paper, almost as if he wasn't controlling it himself. He locked himself in his office for days upon days, furiously drafting and writing out the ideas that flowed from his head. It was almost as if he couldn't stop, as if some force was compelling him.

A few days after that, his assistant managed to break the door down to discover his dead body laying over his recently completed work.

Demon Cavil stepped back from the body, surveying his handiwork with a smile on his face.

**XXXXXX**

**Shortly Before Present  
George Washington Hospital  
Washington D.C. **

"Hey! There's the man of the hour!"

David Adams looked up to see his best friend Thomas standing in the doorway. Making a shushing motion with one arm, he looked over to see if his wife, Shannon, had woken up. Thankfully, she hadn't.

Shifting around with the bundle in his arms, he motioned for Thom to come closer, which he did. They both stared at the small child that lay in his arms, each quietly contemplating the newborn.

"So, what're you gonna call him?" asked Thom.

"Hmm, I hadn't discussed that with Shawna yet … but we both liked the name William" replied David.

As if responding to that name, the newborn infant opened his eyes which were a startling blue color like his father and mothers.

"William Adams? … I like it … it's a good strong name. I think he's meant for great things, Joe." He said as he reached down and touched the infant's nose.

Unnoticed by either occupant, Angel-Baltar and Angel-Six both stood off to the side in the room. Upon hearing the pronouncement of the name, both looked at each other and smiled. They exited quietly, leaving the new father and his friend to admire the infant who would become so important in the years to come …


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BattleStar Galactica, nor did I create these characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

* * *

**Present Day  
Earth  
Washington D.C. **

Demon Cavil was satisfied. As far as he was concerned, humans stood no chance against the invasion force he was preparing.

He stood on a street corner, observing all that moved around him. He noted the cars that walked by, the state of people's dress, and read a publication over a man's shoulder.

"Mitochondrial Eve my ass …" he snorted.

Moving on, he observed the cars driving through the streets and people talking on their cell phones. Deciding on a whim, he stuck his arm out and shoved one unlucky individual who stumbled into someone holding a cup of coffee, which ended up all over the first person's shirt. The two people began arguing heatedly.

"Pathetic" mumbled Demon Cavil "They couldn't do something different. They just had to make it like the Colonies again. No matter … humanity won't reach the stars for another 50 years or so … and by then, it'll be too late."

He found another random human that was chatting away on a cell phone and he started circling him … looking him over. He began to speak to something, completely ignoring the man who was also completely oblivious to his presence.

"I'd like to share something I learned a long, long time ago in a far away place that we both watched grow and then burn. These beings you embrace are not creatures of grace. They are not a higher order of thinking being, like us. They are beings capable of the most horrifying destruction, and you made this by combing two of the most destructive races this galaxy has ever seen!"

He started circling around the man, ducking and weaving as he spoke.

"This species ... they consume all the resources you give them and move on, always taking and taking more"

He stopped circling and yelled:

"Are you listening to me? … ARE YOU LISTENING! I HOPE YOU ARE, BECAUSE I WILL REMOVE THIS VIRUS … THIS STAIN YOU CALL HUMANITY AND I WILL DO IT SOON!"

An evil sounding laugh issued forth from Demon Cavil's mouth before he disappeared, moving onward to further his own plans.

Fifty feet away from where he once stood, in front of a local coffee shop, two individuals put down their newspapers and turned around.

Angel's Six and Baltar silently watched the spot, each turning over the scene they had learned.

"His timetable is moving up" observed Six.

"As is his frustration." replied Baltar.

"He's going to be in for quite the surprise, isn't he?"

"Uh huh. Well my dear, we have things to be doing … shall we get going?"

"One second, there's something I have to do first" she replied, stepping over to the doorway.

She waited just a moment as young auburn haired woman in her late 20's strode out the door with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Angel-Six's foot silently slipped out in front of her, directly in the path of her oncoming foot.

The woman collided with Six's suddenly material foot and, gravity taking over, she pitched forward. The coffee went one direction, the cell phone went another direction, and she almost landed flat on her face.

Almost.

Her field of vision switched from sidewalk grey to Naval khaki, with her face being planted in a strong, well defined chest. She felt herself being pushed up and back by a strong pair of muscular arms with her vision latching on to a pair of silver Lieutenant bars.

"Are you ok Ms.?" Said a deep, rather dry and raspy voice.

"Oh, thank you Lieutenant. I wasn't paying attention and I … tripped" she trailed off as she looked into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Well, it was a good thing I happened to be here." replied the Lt. Looking around, he spotted her cell phone and bent to retrieve it. Handing it back to her, he said:

"Here's your phone. It seems to have survived, but I'm afraid your coffee is a total loss"

"Oh." was the singular reply, as she stared at the handsome man before her.

"How about I buy you another one?"

"I … yeah … sure. How about I buy you one for saving me from complete and total embarrassment?"

"I'd be honored Ma'am"

"Ma'am is much too formal. My name's Laura, Laura Smith" she replied, sticking out her hand.

Slowly reaching up and accepting her handshake, he answered in kind, staring into her light green eyes.

"Husker"

A questioning look came over her face, but before she could answer, he gave a little smirk and said:

"It's actually William Adams; Husker's just my call sign"

"Oh, a pilot!"

Adams gave a small grin and turned to walk her back into the coffee shop, placing his hand on the small of her back. They walked by Angel's Six and Baltar, who stood quietly watching destiny unfold. Six, in particular, had a peculiar look on her face that was half happy and have whimsical. Baltar rolled his eyes and said:

"You really are an incurable romantic, you know that?"

"Oh hush. They deserved it after all what they're going to go through soon. Besides, Kara likes him since he's a pilot and she'd want them to be happy." replied Six.

Baltar blanched a little at that and muttered under his breath:

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to make the psychopath unhappy now, would we?"

Angel-Six draped her arm over his shoulders and steered the two away from the couple inside, who were just sitting down to have a cup of coffee … and a start to a new life.

"Come on" she said "We have errands to run"

And with that, the two of them disappeared to continue the work against Demon Cavil.

In the coffee shop, genuine smiles were being exchanged between Adama and Roslin. For now they were just getting to know each other, but they were also continuing a tale that was begun eons ago.

**XXXXXX**

**Yellow star  
Main Centurion Colony  
5,000 light years from Earth**

Angel Baltar reappeared and stood in the main plaza square of a large city.

This planet was only recently settled by the machine race formerly known as Cylons. They had found a planet in a binary star system. They had grown and prospered there until one of the binary stars had gone nova, practically destroying the machine race.

This world they were now on had once started out as a dull, barren, and lifeless rock … up until about 4,000 years ago. It was around that time that the only remaining Centurion ship stumbled upon this world.

It was desiccated, but it had an atmosphere and it was extremely rich in raw materials. Angel-Baltar had appeared to one of the lead Centurions telling them about this world, and here they had settled.

As he looked around now, he wondered at how far they had come. Making his way over to a small, but ornate, building situated in the center square, he stared straight up at a balcony that led into a chamber. Teleporting himself up into that chamber, he found himself in what could only be described as a small library.

There was a human sized figure that stood before a pedestal on which rested a leather bound paper book. Angel Baltar made his way around to the other side of the case where he could discretely read the title of the book there. What he saw surprised even him. On a plaque was engraved:

_Ship's Log  
BS-75  
BattleStar Galactica  
Commanding Officer: William Adama_

"Well, well, well" he muttered to himself.

He turned his attention to the being that was looking at the contents of the book. It was a sleek silvery and humanoid in shape … but it appeared to be made of a liquid. Aside from that, it wore a red sash that extended from its shoulder to its hip, signifying its status in the Centurion society. Baltar leaned a little closer and focused his eyes at the figure.

"Interesting. Mimetic liquid alloy. Let's get this show on the road then."

Concentrating for a microsecond, he appeared before the figure, which didn't even look up from its reading. Baltar paused for a second before speaking:

"Hello, I'm-"

He never got the chance to finish though, as the being reacted in a split second and formed its arm into a long blade, slashing through him.

Looking down where the metal blade had passed through him, Baltar glanced back up.

The metal being stood as if in shock, but it was only re-evaluating the information that it had received. Then, while scanning away, it glanced at Baltar's face and stopped dead. It reformed its arm back into its orginal shape, and a voice issued forth from where the head was.

"I knew you." it said.

"I don't know how" replied Baltar "I've never seen you before"

"We left you on Earth, 150,000 years ago. You should be long dead and gone by now. All biological matter dies and decays"

"Ah, I see the confusion. I am not who you think I am and there are some matters about your brothers on Earth we need to discuss"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BattleStar Galactica, nor did I create these characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

* * *

**CNN News  
Times Square  
New York City**

A large TV display, tuned to CNN news, blared out its report to the two figures standing on the sidewalk in front of it.

"_And in today's news, the United Nations Space Command had its first launch yesterday, sending a crew from the major nations of the world to the_ _International Space Station. Commanded by Captain William Adams, this marks a new co-operative venture for the people of Earth to look to the stars."_

On the TV the image switched to a young and energetic William Adams waving to the camera before entering the shuttle. The camera cut to a quick shot of a young woman with a smile on her face and the caption "_Laura Adams, wife of Capt. Adams_"

Angel-Six turned her view from the TV and looped her arm over Angel-Baltar's shoulders with a smirk adorning her face. He raised one eyebrow in the cynical gesture know to people throughout all of time.

"You really do have a soft spot for them, don't you?" he said

"It seemed fitting" she replied "And we must amuse ourselves somehow …"

Angel-Baltar said nothing in response as a small smile graced her face. Taking his hand, she patted it affectionately and said:

"Don't worry; you're still the only one for me, my dear. Shall we go? I do believe we have an appointment in orbit that we have to keep."

No other response came from Angel-Baltar. As they disappeared from the sidewalk the commentator continued with the news.

"_In other news relating to the exploration of space, scientists at MIT have announced a major breakthrough in the mathematics behind the theory of Faster Than Light travel. If funding is approved, they will start work on a practical model for a possible engine to be fitted on a ship. The experiments will begin soon, but they speculate that it could be years before they even have the framework for a starting point …" _

**XXXXXX**

**The Void  
BattleStar Galactica**

For 150,000 years she had waited, suspended in the void that was space and yet not-space at the same moment. Nothing stirred in her hallways, not even a speck of dust floated through the air. The reason being that … it simply couldn't.

Suspended as she was within this other dimensional area, time had stopped moving for her. A single scrap of leftover paper had fallen from a desk in CIC. 150,000 years later, it still had not reached its destination on the floor. So the mighty ship lay in this void sleeping, waiting for the time when she would be needed.

The wait was over.

On the top of the broad back, Angel-Six appeared. She stood quietly for a moment, marveling at the sight laid out before her. _Galactica_ had been returned to a better condition that when she made her abortive attempt towards the sun. The broken back and lines of the ship had straightened out, and a significant portion of the battle damage had … healed, for lack of a better word.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She may have been an Angel of God, but it was no easy task to move such a large object through time and space. Closing her eyes once again, like she had done 150,000 years ago, she literally _commanded_ time to start moving again in the pocket dimension.

Inside _Galactica_, the slip of paper finally finished its journey as gravity took hold once again. The mighty FTL engines of the grand ship received a new command again after so long. Levers moved, buttons pressed in sequence, and the massive drives started spinning again … all without the touch of human hands

Angel-Six reached forward again and brought forth her considerable mental powers to bear. She reached out a closed fist and hung it silently there for a moment.

In front of the ship, the distortion that had formed the first time appeared again. It started out as a small halo of light, but grew rapidly as Six's fist went from open to close. Almost touching the bow of _Galactica_, it grew larger. With a look of intense concentration plastered across her face, she telekinetically reprogrammed the computer for a jump for a closer near-Earth position and then gave the command for the sequence.

"JUMP!"

Once again, the bright light that indicated the jump drive doing its work appeared at the bow. In a repeat of the first time she had made the dimensional jump, Galactica was once again consumed with the ethereal fire from the combined rift and jump energies.

When the light dissipated, there was no longer a completely black starless void all around her. Pinpricks of light hung in the void, from every conceivable angle. And the crowning glory of it all hung directly in front of her, a blue jewel amongst the vastness of space. Earth.

Angel-Six had remained on _Galactica_'s back this time, for the work wasn't completely done yet. Raising her arm, she concentrated even more and then lowered her hand a few inches. In response, the star pattern in front of _Galactica_ could be seen moving upwards as the bow of the ship rotated down. She then rotated her hand 90 degrees and pushed it a few inches to the left. As before, the star pattern shifted again, this time to the right as the ship moved left.

With a small narrowing of her eyes, she sent a command to the giant sub-light engines at the rear of the ship. With a silent roar, all six of the behemoths sparked to life and began pushing the aged warrior towards her adopted home planet.

With a large smile on her face, Angel-Six kneeled down to pat the exterior of the spaceship. Then, she did the most curious thing. She spoke to it.

"_Galactica_ … it is time. Wake grand old warrior. You are needed once more." She said, and closed her eyes in concentration.

Inside the airless interior, ancient power cells stirred to life and began sending electricity through the hull. Due to being held in a place where time had no meaning, the ancient hard drives that held the designs and schematics of the Colonial Fleet BattleStars began turning again. Angel-Six also searched through the crew manifests and other information deleting all relevant info on who had flown her millennia ago.

Satisfied that her work was complete, she looked up towards the bow of the ship and then disappeared.

With her new course set, _Galactica_ cruised onward towards the planet she had left centuries ago, once again to return to fulfill her duty. Unbeknownst to humanity, war was coming … a war which they were woefully unprepared for at this current time. This was about to change.

They would need a sword and they would need a shield … both of which were about to be delivered.

Suffice to say, Earth was also going to be in for a big shock when she arrived.

**XXXXXX**

**International Space Station  
Geosynchronous orbit **

Captain William Adams sighed for what seemed for the tenth time today. He and his crew had taken up residence on the station a few days ago along with the scientists that where under his command.

The new ISS was quite large. It could house up to forty people and even had a rotating ring to simulate gravity in the living quarters. It was going to provide the next step in man's exploration of the stars. It promised adventure, as well as a fast track on promotion, for those who chose to serve on it. Or so Will Adams told himself as he rode the shuttle up to it. It was all supposed to be hair raising and exciting …

And now … they sat here watching crystals grow, studied reports of solar wind, and listened to small pieces of debris ping off the hull.

He didn't know if he could stand the excitement any longer …

His musing on their retched boredom was interrupted by his XO and best friend, Paul Bligh, sticking his prematurely balding head up through the hatch.

"Hey Will, having fun watching the rocks mate?" he asked.

Adams shot him a look that could have been described as apathetic and said: "Don't you have a mutiny to quell somewhere?"

"Nah, I'm much more relaxed and easygoing than my ancestor. I only scream at the civvies once or twice a day. Anger management therapy does wonders."

Will only raised one eyebrow in response.

"Well" continued Tigh "That and a few shots of moonshine every once in a while. But, that's not what I came up here for. If you'd rather be doing something else than watching silicone reproduction then someone in command wants to speak to you on the video link."

He barely had the chance to finish the statement as Will's body suddenly squeezed though the hatch. Reaching the command area, he seated himself in front of the monitor and hit the switch that told ground control they were ready to receive.

Gradually the monitor resolved itself into an image of Andy Forrest, the mission controller.

"Hey Will, how's things going up there?" he said, after a half second delay.

"As boring as ever" responded Adams "Is something wrong? The next scheduled check in isn't for another few hours …"

"I know. Someone else had a request to talk to you and there's no way I could have turned them down. She's very demanding when she sets her mind to it. Hang on a second."

Adams sat silently as the monitor grew dark again, a puzzled expression on his face. Before he could really contemplate what the special request was, the image resolved itself into a pair of green eyes and long flowing red hair.

"Laura" came the whisper out of his mouth with a smile accompanying it.

"Hello Will" she said, with her own accompanying smile "I don't have much time to talk, but I just wanted to say hello and to tell you that it's official! I got the job as the assistant to the head of the Conference on Trade and Development at the U.N.!"

Will Adams sat back in his chair and contemplated thoughts of his lovely wife, with a large smile on his face.

"I love you very much, Laura, and I can't wait to see you again in a few weeks when we can celebrate properly."

"Me neither, Will. Andy's sending me a message that I need to give up the conversation for now, but I'll be seeing you real soon. Bye my love!"

And with that, the connection clicked off before he could interject. With a wry smile on his face he thought: _She always has to get the last word in … _

"ISS, this is control, you there Will?" came the voice from the monitor.

"Yeah, I'm here Andy."

"As long as we've got you here, let's start going over the stations reports"

A distasteful look came over his face, wiping away the smile. He sighed as he pulled up the reports on his computer monitor and began reviewing the data that had been accumulated.

**XXXXXX**

Even though space was an airless vacuum, two figures could be seen sitting on top of the ISS. Angel-Baltar turned his gaze from the control room and looked over to his companion, Angel-Six.

"All the pieces are in place now" he said "It's time"

With a silent nod of her head she looked back over her shoulder, as if gazing at a distant object, and then closed her eyes. Linking hands with her, Angel Baltar closed his eyes and started concentrating as well.

**XXXXXX**

"And so, there's been a 2 percent increase in water usage over the past 24 hours" said Will Adams

"There's a small malfunction light on the water recycler systems" said Andy, the ground control tech "you should schedule a *_skrrt_* check on *_skrrt_* sub-systems"

"Hello? Andy, we seem to be getting some interference"

No reply came forth, even though his image was still speaking on the screen in front of Adams. Then, without warning, music began to issue from the speakers. It seemed to be a light Indian based song.

At that moment Bligh poked his head up through the hatch and said:

"Will, forget whatever the hell you're doing right now! We've got a contact on the radar screen, it came out of nowhere … it's fucking big and it's coming in fast!"

As Adams scrambled out of his chair, a voice began singing the lyrics to the song that was playing.

_"There must be some kind of way out of here_  
_Said the joker to the thief"_

**XXXXXX**

Laura Adams entered the living room with a happy and content grin on her face. She loved her husband but she still wasn't above getting the last word in the conversation.

_It keeps him on his toes_ she thought, with a wry grin on her face.

She sat herself on the couch, in front of the TV, thoughts of their future dancing through her head. As she did so, the speakers on the TV started to issue a static noise that was overriding the dialog from the show. Before Laura could reach the remote to silence it though, another voice, accompanied by music, issued from the TV.

_"There's too much confusion_  
_I can't get no relief"_

**XXXXXX **

A young girl sat on her bed, silently watching the stars, with a soft pop tune playing on her radio. "Helen, dinner's ready" came the cry from downstairs. The girl sighed, with one more wistful glance upwards and reached over to turn the knob to the off position.

Unnoticed by her though, the light stayed on and the radio continued to hum softly:

_"Businessman they drink my wine_  
_Plow men dig my earth_  
_None will level on the line_  
_Nobody of it is worth_  
_Hey hey"_

**XXXXXX**

"God damn it people, we don't have all day, move your asses!" Screamed Paul Bligh as he tried to motivate the civilian scientists to move faster.

Inside the shuttle life boat, Will Adams ran through his pre-flight checklist in record time. Behind him he heard Paul float up through the command hatch and start to buckle himself into his seat.

"We're good Will, get us the hell out of here!" he said.

Adams tried to fire up the engines just as the short range radar indicated that a large mass was moving closer. Somewhere in the background, unnoticed by the two men, a song played on the communication channel.

_"No reason to get excited_  
_The thief he kindly spoke_  
_There are many here among us_  
_Who feel that life is but a joke"_

**XXXXXX **

"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere" said Angel-Six, from her perch on the top of the ISS. With a wave of her hand, she relays for the shuttle docking clamps locked shut.

Adams tried to pull the shuttle away, but the clamps refused to release. With a look of horror on their faces, they realized that they were stuck.

**XXXXXX **

A young man sat at a workbench on his family farm. He had been tinkering with a radio for the past few minutes, trying to get it to turn on again. With wires everywhere and circuits exposed, the radio turned on and started playing some rhythmic guitar music.

He let out a small cry of victory before he noticed something. He turned the radio over and saw that it wasn't plugged in … and there were no batteries inside either.

"Crap" he mumbled to himself "I'm never going to be a great engineer if I can't even figure out a stupid radio"

The chilling sounds of a light piano key wafted through the speakers as a voice sang:

_"But you and I weve been through that_  
_And this is not our fate"_

**XXXXXX**

Angel-Baltar stood on the very pinnacle of the ISS station next to his companion. With arms folded, one hand tucked underneath his jaw, he squinted a little at the oncoming behemoth.

Turning to Six he said: "Um, correct me if I'm wrong … but I think you're angle of entry is off a little"

The only response he received was a maniacal grin.

_"So let us not talk falsely now_  
_The hours getting late_  
_Hey"_

**XXXXXX**

"Will … it's here" said Bligh.

Both men had tried everything they could think of to separate the shuttle from the station. Nothing had worked. Now they scanned the heavens, trying to see the object that was bearing down on them. Will noticed it first, but lacked the words that could adequately express his disbelief.

Fortunately Bligh didn't have that problem.

"Holy Shit, what the fuck is that?"

_"All along the watchtower_  
_Princes kept the view_  
_While all the women came and went_  
_Bare-foot servants to"_

**XXXXXX**

The giant BattleStar cruised straight for the ISS, barreling onward with no signs of deviating from its course. Adams and Bligh both sat in the command chairs with open mouths. They had never seen such a sight before in their lives.

And yet seeing the sleek lines of the giant ship, something stirred within them at the sight of it. It was almost as if they had seen it before. It looked … familiar.

It also looked much closer than before.

With a sigh, Angel-Six waved her hand and the emergency release bolts fired, sending the shuttle careening away from the station. This was a fortunate event as barely a minute later _Galactica_ crashed into the station head on, destroying the flimsy structure and sending the debris spinning off into space.

Angel-Baltar turned his head from where they were floating in space and quirked one eyebrow at Six.

"What? … I wasn't a fan of its design. Bland and boring if I do say so myself" she said.

He merely rolled his eyes in response.

Throughout the radio waves which crisscrossed Earth, a song continued to play.

_"Outside in the cold distance_  
_A wild cat did growl_  
_Two riders were approaching_  
_And the wind began to howl_  
_Hey"_

**XXXXXX**

The giant ship settled into a close orbit near the remains of the ISS station. Before they could contemplate a course of action, Will and Paul fought a short battle to bring the shuttle back under control. Once that was done, they shared a look and then turned their attention back to the _Galactica_. At that moment, the indicator light for the main engines came on. They were fired up and ready to go.

Silence reigned in the cabin for a few moments before Adams spoke up.

"I don't know about you … but I'm damn curious as to what the ship is."

Bligh looked out the window.

"Would now be a bad time for a drink?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, in that case, let's go exploring instead"

Adams informed the scientists in the back about what had happened and immediately shut off the speaker to silence their questions. He maneuvered the shuttle towards the ship hanging off their starboard bow, the distance being quickly eaten up … almost as if she had stalled her forward motion.

Gliding along the upper hull, the port flight pod came into view, with the name _Galactica_ prominently displayed on the forward portion of it. Taking a deep breath, Adams maneuvered the shuttle into the dark opening and flew forward.

_"All along the watchtower_  
_Hear you sing around the watch_  
_Gotta beware gotta beware I will_  
_Yeah_  
_Ooh baby_  
_All along the watchtower"_

**XXXXXX**

Angel Six and Angel Baltar sat quietly on the edge of the Port flight pod, watching the shuttle fly overhead. A contemplative look passed over his face and he turned towards Six.

"What is it about that song that you like so much?"

No answer came from Angel Six except a naughty grin that was designed to tease. Baltar glanced back towards the area where the shuttle had landed; seeing space suited figures start to emerge from the onboard airlock.

They both stared at the humans for a minute, watching them marvel at the sheer size of the flight deck while they searched for an airlock. Almost as one, they turned away from them and settled their gaze towards a few other figures that were close by.

"Alright, we've done what we can for now. The little demon knows we're doing something but he doesn't know about all of you." said Angel-Baltar

"And while we're going to work on a few things planet side, it's up to you to finish what we've all planned for the individual people." Said Angel-Six.

"We know" Came the reply from one figure "We're good to go on what we need to do".

With pleased smiles and a small nod, the two angels disappeared. Staring at the spot where they were just standing, the individuals gathered there shifted their view towards the recently alighted humans coming from the shuttle.

The faces of Bill Adama, Laura Roslin, Galen Tyrol, Saul Tigh, Kara Thrace, and Lee Adama watched the future of humanity unfold … as they had planned and waited to happen for over 150,000 years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BattleStar Galactica, nor did I create these characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

As always, please read and review with helpful comments and suggestions.

Thank You,

Connor

* * *

**Planet Calibri **

In the 150,000 years since the Cylons and Colonial Humans had made their pilgrimage to their new home world, to join and blend with the 2nd human race and create something new … the race that some called the Angels hadn't been just laying about, waiting for Demon Cavil to reveal his plans.

Others of their kind, besides the representations of Six and Baltar, had been hard at work for hundreds of thousands of years sowing life throughout the galaxy.

The human experiment had proved a success, now variations were being introduced. One such world was Calibri.

It was a gentle world, full with a temperate climate and a small industrious people that were now only beginning to explore their capability for technology. Perhaps in a hundred years or so they might have reached for the stars, discovered the mystery that was FTL travel and found interstellar friends in the human race.

Alas, due to Demon Cavil, this was not to be.

Bernin Aril was a young girl, her new life in the capital city just starting. Her four digits grasped her communications device, eager to start her new job with her wide offset green eyes glancing around at the tall buildings.

Today her life was going to change forever.

The first indication she had was the piercing shriek that whistled through the city. An object fell through the sky, burning as it did so. She stood staring in wonder, right up until it hit one of the tallest buildings and exploded.

Screams echoed around her as the populace started panicking. Various other shrieking sounds echoed though the city … along with what sounded like a deep roaring sound.

She fled around the corner only to find the source of the roaring sound. A strange craft, unlike any she had seen before, was descending on jets to make a soft landing. It was shaped somewhat like a bird with wings outstretched, but she could see long barrels containing what was assumed to be weapons along with glass were the eyes would be.

As the craft settled down, a long ramp extended from its belly. Down came alien beings, tall and armored, who marched in a single file. They carried weapons in both hands and had a savage feral look on their face.

They leveled these weapons at the crowd gathering around them and stood silently staring for a second that seemed to stretch on forever. Then, as if receiving a silent order, the weapons were leveled and the triggers were pulled.

The people on either side of Bernin died agonizing, cruel deaths as the bullets ripped into their bodies. She stood in total shock, covered by the sprays, staring at them as their life drained from their eyes. Dimly, from the corner of her eye, she could sense one of the warriors advancing. Glancing down at the bodies one more time, she turned her gaze to meet the advancing figure.

He was tall with bronze hued skin and a soft hair, almost fur like, covering his body. The armor and uniform covering his body were likewise covered in a fine mist of blood. Her people's blood.

As he advanced upon her, she noticed that he raised an oddly shaped sword. It had one long handle like a traditional sword, but it bore two blades directly parallel to each other. This oddly shaped piece of steel was being raised up, only for it to come down and eviscerate her.

Something changed inside her. The shock disappeared to be replaced by rage. How dare they, these alien people, come to her planet and attack her people. They had done nothing to them, hadn't even known they existed!

Bernin may have been known as a "country girl", but that didn't mean she couldn't handle herself in a fight. And her father had taught her to fight dirty.

As the warrior advanced the final step to complete his grisly task, she reached inside her handbag. Projecting an air of fear and shock, she reached inside her handbag and grasped a small cylinder. As he neared further, her look changed. Her eyes narrowed and she struck.

Flinging her hand up into its face, she pressed the small stud and the chemical solution sprayed into its eyes. The spray, made from a collection of local plants, induced a burning paralysis on whatever areas of the body it touched. Going right into the eyes, it had the effect of blinding the warrior and inducing agony at the same time.

He faltered in his step and dropped his sword, both hands going up to his eyes while a feral scream of rage issued from the mouth area. The consequence of using both hands to go to his eyes was that he dropped his sword, the pistol on his belt forgotten entirely.

Bernin stepped back from the spray area and grabbed the object which fell from his hands ... the double bladed sword, which moments earlier, was meant for her.

With a might she didn't know she possessed, she picked up the heavy object and drove it straight though the stomach of the alien warrior. It stifled its scream and reached down to clutch at the killing object. With a strangled cry it toppled to its knees, then over to its side.

With a rage filled howl, Bernin stepped on top of the body and yanked the sword clear. She raised it up in challenge … only to be met with two pinpricks on her body. Before she could even register the thought of "ow", electricity danced along the thin wires that trailed from the area of the stings. It arched from the points and into her body, making her muscles spasm and twitch.

She dropped the sword, distantly hearing it clang to the pavement, with her body following it half a second later. Her vision, not entirely under her own control anymore, focused for a second on what seemed to be an older version of the alien. It held a gun like device in its hand, with the cursed wires trailing out of it. It spoke something in its guttural sounding language and chuckled to itself.

Her head, weak from the voltage, flopped over to its side and she saw a sight she would carry with her to her dying day. All around her, flames rose from the city and her people were either being carried off or slaughtered where they stood.

_Fight, damn you!_ She mentally screamed _FIGHT BACK!_

Behind her an ominous buzz of electricity sounded again before her vision went white and long mournful scream was ripped from her throat again.

**XXXXXX**

**CNN News  
Times Square  
New York City  
Day after Galactica's Arrival **

"Breaking News from CNN_; The United States military, as well as those of China and Russia, have gone on a high state of alert. The details are currently unknown, but rumors of a large craft appearing in Earth's orbit have started surfacing. More details to come at the top of the hour stay tuned_"

**Galactica  
CIC  
Geosynchronous Earth Orbit**

Even though he was onboard the most technologically advanced spacecraft that he , or anyone else for that matter, had ever laid eyes on … Captain William Adams was bored. After appointing teams of scientists to check out different areas of the ship, under the military personnel's supervision, he had neglected to appoint a task for himself.

Now he had nothing to do.

With said teams of scientists scurrying over the ship, he had decided to take a minute to explore some of the surrounding areas. Walking down a hallway from what he assumed was the CIC of the ship; he came upon a large hatchway. It had a control wheel like those in a submarine embedded in it and it almost seemed like it was calling him to turn it, to open it for the first time in years.

Doing so, he opened the hatchway and stepped inside a room unlike any other he had seen on the ship so far. There were fine rugs and a nice couch, along with other furniture … such as tables, chairs, and a desk for someone to work on.

Moving inside, he ran his hands along the wooden shelves which were clearly designed for books. They even had that unique smell that paper carries with it, the one that seems to permeate places where large quantities of it are gathered.

Turning his attention to the desk, which held a design unlike any he had ever seen before, he regarded the chair behind it. Resting a hand on its backing, he looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking very softly to himself.

"Huh. This chair looks and feels like it was designed for a human."

"That's because it was" Came a gravelly voice from behind him.

In the span of one half of a second Adams cataloged the pitch and timber of the voice and matched it with all those he knew from his crew. The responding thought was: _Not one of my crew._

In a lightening move that would have made an Old West gunslinger proud, Adams whipped around while dropping to one knee and pulled his Colt .45 pistol from its holster.

What greeted him was not the sight he expected. There was an old man in front of him, late 50's to early 60's, wearing a gray uniform and glasses on his face. No weapons were in his hands, but that didn't mean the stranger wasn't armed.

"Who are you and how did you get on this ship?" asked Adams.

The stranger chuckled to himself and stood up from where he was leaning against the couch. Looking directly in Adams eyes he responded:

"This is my ship you're on. I am Admiral Bill Adama, commander of the _Galactica_ … and you have a LOT to learn in a very short amount of time."

**XXXXXX**

**Calibri  
Holding cell #32**

Bernin came to slowly, her muscles aching after being pummeled with electricity. She sat in a small cell with only a tiny window letting in the sunlight from outside.

Footsteps sounded from outside her cell as a young alien with a rifle slung across his back checked in through the bars, looking in on their captive. Satisfied that she wasn't going anywhere, he resumed his slow walking pace.

Channeling her inner willpower she ignored the aches and pains of her body and raised herself up to look outside the window. The scene that greeted her filled her with despair. Calibri's capitol city was a flaming ruin, with columns of smoke trailing into the sky where her once prominent buildings had stood.

It was too much for her to take. She sank back down on the cot where she had rested and laid her head in her hands, starting to silently cry. She sat in that very position for a little while, the tears streaming down her face when she felt a small feathery touch on her hair.

Looking up, she could barely describe what she saw.

Before her was a being clad all in white. It's hair was semi curly, skin pale, eyes slanted a little, with a kind smile upon her face. It's hand, which she noticed bore five digits, gently stroked her face.

The women's voice, and she instinctively knew it was a woman, was kind and gentle when it spoke.

"My dear Bernin … none of this is your or your people's fault. For this you have my deepest apologies."

Bernin, despite being overawed by the being in front of her, spoke in reply:

"I don't understand. We didn't do anything to them!"

"I know, young one. This is the result of one being's rage and hatred towards life … and all that is good and pure. I know that your situation seems bleak, but fear not … for hope is coming."

"Hope? How? Where? We are a backwards people compared to them! They crushed us in less than a day! How can we fight back against that?"

"You already showed that you can fight. However, it will indeed take more than that. The hope I speak of is another race from the stars … a raced called Humans. Even as we speak they are being given a sword and shield which will help wreak a terrible vengeance upon the Jucar and all the wrongs they have done. You must hold out for a while, until it is time."

Sitting there stunned, Bernin didn't quite know how to respond at first. "But … how will I know when it is time?"

The woman straightened up and said with a wide smile: "You will know. I must leave you for now, to go check on other things … but I want you to promise me that you will not give into despair, that you will persevere. And I will return to remind you that you are not alone."

Bernin could only silently nod an ascent to the spoken pledge. Before the woman could leave though, she grabbed her hand and asked her:

"Who are you? What do I call you?"

The woman stood still for a second with a contemplative look on her face. She then leaned down and whispered in Bernin's ear. And with that, she disappeared, leaving Bernin holding onto empty air.

It took a minute for her to process what had just happened, and she settled back onto the cot with a thoughtful look on her face. The guard returning on the second leg of his rounds checked in on her cell again. The image that greeted him wasn't of the broken prisoner he had previously seen.

Instead the young girl had her head up in the air and met his gaze with her own. The spark in her eyes seemed to say "_Do your worst_". An unsettling notion formed in his head that the glorious conquests promised to him by Imperator Mathos V might not be as easy as he expected.

Growling away that thought, he slammed the bars and spit into the cell … swiftly turning away after that and resuming his march down the hall. Bernin laughed to herself, the echo of it following the retreating guard.

She finished the round of amused chuckles at the juvenile display and turned her head towards the cell window. A break in the smoke filled sky allowed a shaft of sunlight to stream through and directly on her.

Silently she spoke to herself:

"I will survive and I will wait till the humans come. Thank you … Hera"


End file.
